


Claim Your Prize

by yehetmeup



Series: GOT7 Colors Series [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehetmeup/pseuds/yehetmeup
Summary: A kind stranger helps you win a giant stuffed animal for your niece, the only catch is he wants something in return. Color: RED.





	Claim Your Prize

Throwing another rough plastic ball at the target, you mentally cross your fingers. It falls just short of the target and you sigh. Your seven year old niece groans dramatically next to you. She looks just like your sister when she’s pouting and you smile, patting her on the shoulder as you hide your laugh.

“Want to try again?” the employee at the booth asks, raising his eyebrows and holding out another ball. The amusement park is packed on this Saturday, but luckily there’s no one in line behind you yet, impatiently waiting for a turn. You look down at your niece and she’s beaming up at you. She clasps her hands together, shutting her eyes adorably, bouncing up and down.

“Please, please, please Y/N,” she begs.

You sigh and pull out another few dollars, handing them to the man behind the counter. He hands you three more balls and you pick up the first one. You roll your shoulders dramatically, breathing heavily, winding your arm up in an exaggerated version of a professional pitcher making your niece giggle next to you. 

Another shot, this one too long – just missing the top of the metal cutout of a clown you were trying to hit.

The game is rigged, obviously, but the grand prize is a gigantic red stuffed dog that made your niece squeal with excitement when she spotted it. And being the kind person that you are, you have so far spent… $12 trying to win it with your pathetic throwing ability.

You pick up the second ball, staring down the rows of clowns, trying your best to aim for one that seems within reach. This time you throw straight, no dramatics. The ball sails through the air for a moment, dead on course, but at the last second it falls just short.

You and your niece’s shoulders fall down dejectedly in unison. You run your hand along your neck with a groan, eyeing the man working the booth and narrowing your eyes. He gives you a wry grin and shrugs. Both of you know it’s an impossible game and he doesn’t seem inclined to help you out with any tips. With a sigh, you pick up the final ball.

“Want some help?” a polite male voice asks from behind you.

Turning, you see a good looking guy next to you, raising his eyebrow and holding out his hand. He’s wearing ripped jeans, Converse, and an oversized white sweatshirt, his dark brown hair swept away from his face.

“Sure, go for it,” you say and hand him the ball. “Maybe you’ll have better luck than I did.”

“What are the stakes here?” he asks with a grin that shows his perfect teeth, tossing the ball from hand to hand.

“We’re trying to win that big red dog up there,” you say and point to the one your niece wants.

“Hmm, that’s an excellent choice. What do I get if I win it for you?” he asks with a tilt of his head, watching you through his lashes.

Your jaw drops and you click your tongue sarcastically. “And here I thought you were just a Good Samaritan. I didn’t know you’d have an ulterior motive,” you say with a teasing smile.

You fold your arms and raise an eyebrow at him, challenging. “What do you want if you win?”

He sticks his tongue between his teeth and looks at you appraisingly. “How about a kiss?” he says playfully, leaning over to talk in your ear so your niece doesn’t hear.

You laugh and throw your hands up. “Sure. Why not? You win us that red dog and you can have a kiss,” you say, your face close to his. 

You take a step back and motion your hand for him to move up to the counter. You don’t really believe he can win it, but if he does you certainly wouldn’t mind giving him his reward.

He finally breaks eye contact and steps forward, his gaze becoming focused. He mimes rolling up his sleeves and adjusting an invisible baseball cap, drawing a cute laugh from your niece. His throw is dead on, but just soars over the top of the last row of clowns.

“Ooh, too bad,” you tease and he sighs, giving you a pointed look. He forks over another two dollars to the man at the booth.

A group of guys join you at the game, one of them throws an arm around the shoulder of your companion. “Dude, what are you doing? You know those games are a total tourist trap,” the newcomer jokes good-naturedly, pulling on his neck.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. But there’s some incredible prizes at stake here,” he says with a wink at you.

Another three throws later and he’s come within millimeters of hitting several of the clowns, but no luck. He rolls his neck and shakes out his hands, pulling out another two dollars to hand to the employee.

“Hey mister,” your niece asks, pulling at his sleeve. “What’s your name?”

He smiles down at her with a chuckle. “My name’s Mark, what’s yours?”

She tells him her name and then starts chanting, “Go Mark! Go Mark! Go Mark!” as he prepares to take another shot. It smacks against the heavy curtain at the back, right between two targets.

“Oooh, so close,” you tease, snapping your fingers.

He gives you a confident look, egged on by your taunting, and picks up the next ball. In a flash he’s thrown it. A loud clang sounds and you whip your head around to see a clown in the middle row knocked over. The lights around the game flash and your niece squeals next to you.

His friends pat him on the back and cheer dramatically for him. But his eyes are only for you as he turns back around with a smug look, dropping down to stare pointedly at your lips.

A droll male voice cuts through. “I guess this is yours then,” the booth worker says, holding out the large stuffed dog to Mark.

He takes the dog and hands it immediately to your niece. She chants “yesss!” and holds it above her head. It’s laughably too large for her to hold but she does her best anyways, spinning around with glee. You turn to thank Mark, but one of his friends, a tall boy with a shock of yellow hair, claps his hands on Mark’s shoulder.

“Can we please go on some rides now?” he whines, pouting his lips.

“God, you are such a child Yugyeom,” one of the others says, shaking his head.

Your niece stops her spinning and stares down the one who spoke. “Hey! I’m a child. Why’d you say it like it’s something bad?” she asks and you put a hand over your mouth to smother a laugh at her sass.

The other guys start cracking up. Mark looks over at his friend, crossing his arms dramatically. “Yeah JB, what’s so bad about being a kid?”

JB puts his hands in the air, looking chastised. “You’re absolutely right, there’s nothing wrong with being a kid,” he says and kneels down in front of her. “Let me make it up to you, would you two like to come on some rides with us?”

She looks at you, eyes bright with excitement. You laugh and shrug. “Sure, why not?”

She looks back at JB and nods fervently, thrusting her stuffed dog into Mark’s arms before grabbing JB’s hand and dragging him off in the direction of the rides. The rest of the boys whoop in excitement and follow along. You and Mark look at each other, your minds on the same thing, as his eyes dart down to your lips, taking a step closer.

“Come on!” your niece calls, giving you an impatient look, and Mark pauses.

He sighs in mock frustration, puts the toy under his arm and grabs your hand. You run after them laughing like little kids. The first ride your niece chooses is the tilt-o-whirl. You, Mark, JB, and your niece get into one pod as the rest of the guys cram into another. As the ride whips and spins around you are shoved against Mark time and time again, but he doesn’t look like he minds too much.

Next comes the carousel. The other parents and kids on the ride give strange looks to all these grown men messing around. Two of the boys are hanging off their horses upside down, another is trying to knock his friend off the horse with his feet. JB and Yugyeom are on horses on either side of your niece, cracking her up by making dramatic silly faces.

You and Mark are on side-by-side horses behind the group. As the ride keeps spinning you look at each other with sideways glances, leaning closer and closer. Finally, when you’re inches apart he reaches out a hand to steady himself against your horse. You part your lips in anticipation, tilting your head towards his. When his lips are about to touch yours you hear a collective groan from the group and you turn to look.

“Dude, get a room!” one of them taunts, making whooping noises.

“Ewww, were you two about to kiss?” your niece asks, scandalized. She sticks her tongue out in disgust, and you and Mark both laugh, shaking your heads ruefully. The ride comes to a stop and he throws an arm over your shoulders as you move onto the next destination – the bumper boats. The boys hop into boats, excited to get a chance to shoot each other with the water cannons.

Your niece hops in next to JB and starts talking rapidly about who she wants JB to shoot first, causing him to crack up. You and Mark sit this round out, standing with your backs along the railing, watching the group attack each other.

You take turns scooting closer to each other until your hips bump together. With a look back to the group he quickly comes to stand in front of you, his gaze eagerly dropping to your lips. You put your hands on his shoulders and smile up at him, pulling him in closer to you. He drops his head, a wicked grin on his lips. 

Suddenly a shower of water falls on the two of you and you both yelp in shock. Leaning over you see Yugyeom with his cannon pointed at you, the rest of the group laughing hysterically.

“Can’t seem to catch a break, can we?” Mark laughs, wiping his wet hair out of his eyes.

You sweep the water off his forehead and shake your head, cracking up.

It’s a warm summer day and you dry off quickly. After another few rides and a stop at the concessions stand for some snacks, the light is fading fast as it turns into evening. Your niece is yawning, sleepily leaning her head against JB’s back where he’s giving her a piggy back ride. 

You all decide to call it a night and the guys follow you back to your car. JB helps you bundle your now sleeping niece into her booster seat and gently shuts the door before running after the guys.

You can hear them calling out to each other in joking voices as they try to track down where they parked. When you turn back, Mark is pulling out his phone. He raises an eyebrow and gives you a lopsided smile.

“So… can I get your number?” he asks.

“Absolutely,” you say and he types it into his phone. He turns to leave with a wave, but you put a hand on his arm to stop him.

“Wait… aren’t you going to finally claim your prize?” you ask, leaning back against the car and folding your arms.

He slips his phone in his pocket and turns back to you. He dramatically looks around to see if anyone’s going to interrupt you and you laugh quietly, relieved to finally be alone together. He braces himself on the sides of the car and you slide your hands to his waist. His head tips down and his lips finally touch yours. With a pleased hum you pull him closer, hands gripping his sweatshirt.

One of his hands comes around the back of your neck, holding you in place as he works his lips against yours. For several moments you get lost in the light pressure of his mouth, skillfully deepening with each pass. The prize was his, but you think to yourself that you’re the real winner tonight.

“Worth the wait?” you ask, grinning as you pull back.

He nods and bends down to kiss you again. Seconds later his friends start calling out across the parking lot.

“Oh Markipooh, where are you?”   
“Get a move on, loverboy.”   
“Some of us need our beauty sleep!”

You and Mark fall against each other laughing and he presses a quick kiss to your lips before running off with a last smile back at you.


End file.
